¿Cómo llegamos aquí?
by Miyu WG
Summary: waaaaa, ron kiere a herm y herm a ron, en septimo curso, no se han dixo ke se aman pero tras una borraxera algo inesperado ocurre... tercer capi por fin!!!!!!!!!! r&r!!!
1. Un amanecer algo extraño

A/N: holaaaaaa!!!!!! Se ke estariais esperando ke subiera el capítulo 5 de Harry potter y El Elegido, pero en el último momento se me ha ocurrido hacer un par d retokes ;D. Siempre había deseado hacer un fic Romance/Humor, y gracias a los consejos de mis dos mejores cyber amigas(Rupert Fan y Ginger) he subido este fic. Espero ke os guste, va sobre mi pareja favorita: Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Ah!!! Los pensamientos están entre comillassss.  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los prsonajes, escenarios, etc son d la magnifica JK Rowling.  
  
Por último, dedico este fic completamente a mis mejores cyber amigas Rupert Fan y Ginger Weasley; Las kiero muchíiiisimox1000000000.^^ Vivan las Ronnie's Loversssss!!!!!! (somos las tres, como el trio, las embrujadas, etc. jeje) Y este capítulo a todos los ke leeis mi otro fic, perdonad por el retrasoooooo.^^U  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!!!!!  
  
¿Cómo llegamos aquí? By Miyu WG Ronnie's Lover 2  
  
Amanece en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria. Los primeros rayos de sol se internan en la Torre de Gryffindor a traves de una ventana del dormitorio de las alumnas de 7º curso, dando de pleno sobre la cara de una chica de cabellos marrones y alborotados y tez blanca., que tranquilamente dormida yacía en su cama hasta la interrupcion de su sueño por culpa de la luz. En un baúl a los pies de la cama hay una placa con una inscripción: Hermione Granger,prefecta de Gryffindor.  
  
*****************PENSAMIENTOS DE HERMIONE*************************  
  
"Oh, Dios no, ya es de día, otro día mas en mi vida como bruja y uno menos para que deje Hogwarts." Abro mis ojos y me dedico a mirar el techo de mi dormitorio, sin ni siquiera moverme. "Que día será hoy?, no lo sé, no lo recuerdo, me duele muchísimo la cabeza. Dios, ¿por qué me duele tanto la cabeza? Ah si!! Ya recuerdo. Anoche fue la fiesta porque nos dieron los resultados del primer examen del EXTASIS y no hubo ni un solo suspenso en Gryffindor. Pero no se lo que paso en la fiesta, ni despues, no lo recuerdo. Creo que bebí demasiado ^^U. Un momento. Si ayer fue la fiesta, eso quiere decir que... solo queda una semana para que termine mis estudios en Hogwarts y... para que deje de verlo diariamente." La imagen de un guapo pelirrojo de ojos azul intenso y con pecas cruza mi mente, no puedo evitar que una silenciosa lagrima se deslice por mi mejilla.  
  
-Ron...- suspiro.  
  
"Sí, Ron... Ron...RON...¡RON!. Ese nombre y esa cara que estan siempre en mi cabeza, ese chico que conozco desde hace 7 años y que por mas e intentado no he podido sacar de mi cabeza. Porque llevo demasiado enamorada de él y porque lo amo demasiado. Pero abandonaré Hogwarts sin haberselo dicho... como su mejor amiga, la que siempre se pelea con él, la prefecta, la empollona,... la que no puede vivir sin él. Hace mucho que me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él, creo que fue en 5º, cuando entró en el equipo de Quidditch como guardian y esas estúpidas niñatas de 4º Gryffindor y Ravenclaw crearon su estúpido club de fans Las "Ronnie's Lovers" (N/A: jajaja, no pude evitar meternos por aqui chicas, no eramos ningunas estúpidas solo que Herm la celosa nos tiene envidia porque le queriamossssss y el nos hacia casooooo, ^^ vivan las Ronnie's Lovers!!!). No, creo que fue mas bien en 4º, cuando lo veia babear por la imbecil de Fleur. Pero eso ya no importa, la cosa es que lo amo. Pero se que el no me corresponde, que siempre me verá como su mejor amiga, muy a mi pesar." Otra lagrima se desliza por mi mejilla. "Por qué? Por qué me tuve que enamorar de ese idiota, tonto , gritón, rompe normas... noble, guapo, atractivo, maravilloso, dulce, simpatico... por eso, por eso y por mucho mas. Por mas que intente olvidarlo no pude, estuve durante un corto periodo de tiempo saliendo con Viktor Krum, el chico con el que todas soñaban, pero no funcionó, no funcionó porque él seguía en mi cabeza, y cada vez que era besada por Viktor me imaginaba que era Ron, mi Ron. Lo mismo me ocurrió con John, el prefecto de Hufflepuf, lo termine dejando porque no me olvidaba de Ron. Y mientras tanto, mientras yo sufría por no tenerlo, por tener que reprimir las enormes ganas que tenia y tengo de bsarlo y abrazarlo cada vez que lo veo, llorando todas las noches sobre mi almohada, él tan feliz, inconsciente de todo lo que yo siento por él. Me tuve que tragar su relación con Lavender, con Parvati y con Padma. Sin contar con la que tuvo con esa gilipollas de Kath Adams, de Ravenclaw, con la que estuvo todo el curso de 6º. Pero pude realizar mi pequeña vnganza personal respecto a ellas: la misteriosa desaparición de la bola de cristal de Lavender, la túnica de gala encontrada rota de Parvati, el que Padma amaneciera un día sin pelo alguno... sin olvidar el misterioso aumento de tamaño de las lindas paletas de Kath, tras injerir una poción en vez de jugo de calabaza durante el almuerzo. Por supuesto ellas no tienen ni idea de que yo lo hice, pero no me arrepiento de nada, malditas niñatas, acercarse a MI Ronnie. Pero tampoco puedo culparlo a él de nada, el no sabe que lo amo, ni nunca lo sabrá, y lo peor es que, por mucho que quiera verlo, posiblemente a partir de una semana no lo vea en mucho tiempo..."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Simultaneamente, en la misma torre de Gryffindor, un chico de pelo pelirrojo, pecoso y de ojos azules abre sus (preciosos) ojos al notar la luz del sol sobre su cara.  
  
***********************PENSAMIENTOS DE RON************************  
  
"Ya es de día, que rápido pasa el tiempo cuando quieres que no pase. Me duele muchísimo la cabeza,no me acuerdo de nada de lo que hice anoche, bueno, solo recuerdo que bebí demasiadas jarras de cerveza de hidromiel en la fiesta. De ahí en adelante no recuerdo nada. Ni siquiera en que estaba soñando... a ver... " me concentro, aún sin moverme un palmo, con la sabana de la cama cubriendome hasta el cuello. "cláro!! Cómo no iba a estar soñando... con ella. Ni el mas agudo dolor de cabeza puede borrar de mi mente su pelo castaño,desaliñado y revuelto, ese cabello que desearia estar oliendo y acariciando todo el día; esa sonrisa, que puede inundarme de felicidad aunque me encuentre en el mas triste de mis días; y sobre todo sus ojos color miel, esos ojos tan profundos que son lo primero que mi mente visualiza al despertar (cuando no estoy con resaca ¬¬ ) y lo último en lo que pienso antes de dormir. Con su preciosa cara y su cuerpo tan deliciosamente perfecto. Ademas es lista, divertida, generosa, es perfecta, es la única chica que habita en mi corazón, es Hermione Granger. Dios mio como la amo. Pareceria imposible, pues somos completamente distintos, tan diferentes, pero eso hace que la ame aún mas. ¿No dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen?. El problema es que ella no me ama. Y no porque me lo haya dicho, que no, sino porque ella me ve solo como a un amigo. Estoy convencido de ello. Por lo mismo jamas le he dicho cuanto la necesito, cuanto la amo. Para ella siempre seré su mejor amigo, el bobo de Ron, con el que siempre discute. La amo desde siempre, estoy seguro, solo que no me di cuenta hasta que la vi acercarse demasiado a ese gilipollas de Vicky Krum. Dios como le odio!!!! Mas de una vez estuve a punto de partirle su fea carota cuando estaba con Herm, y antes. No se como aguanté verla con el durante todo un curso. Ni tampoco con ese imbecil de John, el prefecto perfecto Jonh, ¡¡Como deseo matarte John!!! Menos mal que te dejo, porque sino yo te mataba. Pero bueno, ese merecido puñetazo que le di en tu linda naricita el día en que se peleo con Herm alegando que queria defender a mi amiga me hizo soltar mucha rabia contenida dirigida por completo a él. La amo con todo mi ser. Por mas que intenté olvidarte no lo conseguí. Ni Parvati, ni Lavender, ni Padma, ni siquiera Kath hicieron que te olvidara. Y mira que le hice daño a la pobre cuando le dije que amaba a otra, que debiamos dejarlo. El único que tiene conociemiento de mi amor por Mione es Harry, pero se que el no se lo ha dicho ni jamas se lo contaria, es un buen amigo. Sabe mis penurias y me ayuda. Lo que pasa es que desde que está saliendo con mi hermanita no me hace mucho caso, pero bueno... yo tampoco le haría mucho caso a él si estuviera con Herm. Pero ella solo puede estar conmigo en mis sueños, en mis dulces sueños, donde ella es mia y de nadie mas, y lo peor es que en menos de una semana tendre que dejar de verla, durante un tiempo considerable, y no quiero, no puedo, moriría... pero no puedo hacer nada. Solo en mis sueños es mía. Mejor me duermo un rato mas. Con suerte, soñaré con ella." ******************************************************************  
  
Herm seguía mirando el techo con lagrimas silenciosas que salian de sus ojos.  
  
"Venga ya Herm, deja ya de llorar y vistete, tienes que aprovechar los últimos dias que te queden con él." Se dijo a sí misma. Hermione se secó con la sabana y se sentó en la cama, poniendo los pies en el lado de la cama en el que se encontraba." Dios, Herm, que haces en ropa interior??" se preguntó a sí misma asombrada, nunca dormia en ropa interior, siempre usaba camisón, y sin embargo esta mañana estaba en sujetador y braguitas. "Bueno, supongo que ayer estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera pude ponerme el camison". Hermione ya se disponía a reincorporarse y levantarse de la cama cuando oyó un gruñido al otro lado de su cama. (A/N: se supone que es una grraaaaaaaaan cama de matrimonio, y que ella no se ha volteado en toda la mañana, jeje). "Crookshanks otra vez, ya le dije que no se subiera mas en mi cama". Pensó, dandose la vuelta creyendo que tendría que coger a su rollizo gato, cuando no podría haberse encontrado sorpresa mayor, tanto es así que por poco no se desmaya en el momento, cuando vio que lo que gruñia no era el gato, sino... Ron. Durmiendo placidamente en su cama en calzoncillos.  
  
-¡¡¡¡PERO QUE HACES EN MI CAMA RON!!!!!!!!- exclamo histerica y avergonzada Hermione, mientras miles de razones por las cuales el pelirrojo se encontraba DURMIENDO EN ROPA INTERIOR en su cama se pasaban por su cabeza.  
  
Final del capitulo 1  
  
¿Qué hará Rondurmiendo en la cama de hERm?¿Por qué estaban LOS DOS EN ROPA INTERIOR? ¿Qué harían en la fiesta para terminar en esta situación? Todas las respuestas y mucho mas, en posteriores capitulos de ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?.  
  
A/N: Se que no tiene much a comedia el primer capítulo, pero es la introducción, y ademas va sobre lo qe hicieron para trminar en la cama juntos si ni sikiera se han declarado. Jajaja. En cada capítulo van a preguntarle lo que pasó a una persona distinta, las distintas versiones, para averiguar qué paso. Seran mucho mas largos los capitulos. Como veis, ya no son niños, tienen casi 18 años, por lo que no hay problema. Y como entndreis, lo que ellos quieren saber es si hicieron el amor. Bueno, acepto sujerencias, ke deseais ke lo hayan hecho? Que no? Que no y se declaren? Que no, se declaren y lo hagan sdespues? Que si, se declaren y tb lo hagan d nuevo? Bueno, si kereis ke continue, dejad reviewwwwwww prometo continuar mu prontico.  
  
Un beso gigate para todos, en especial pa mis niñas: Rupert Fan y Ginger.  
  
By Miyu WG  
  
Ronnie's Lover 2  
  
"Que Ron os acompañe" 


	2. ¡¡¿Qué haces en mi cama!

N/A:Oh!!!!Dios mio hace casi un mes que no actualizo este fic!!!! Y que decir de el otro???!!! 3 meses!!!! Esto tiene que cambiar, a partir de hoy cada 2 dias o una semana actualizo los fics!!!!lo juro!!!! Es ke entre el viaje por navidad y la reincorporación al insti, pues imaginaros!!!! Por otro lado, soy plenamente feliz!!!! Quien me iba a decir que alguna vez diria la siguiente frase: no voy a contestar a los reviews porke son demasiados!!!! Waaa, pero no penseis ke no los tengo en cuenta, todos son muy importantes, pero creo que lo que realmente quereis es leer la continuación del fic y no tanto rollo!!!! Weno, os dejo con la historia, no sin antes dedicar este capitulo a todos los ke me habeis dejado reviews; en especial a Mononoke Hime (perdona por la tardanza pero es ke 1º de baxiller me tiene el coco comiooo!!!!!y no soy una makina!!! Pero no se volvera a repetir!!!) y tambien(como todos) a mis Ronnie's lovers, las quiero 100000x10000000000000!!!^^ No se que haria sin vosotras!!!! Por cierto Rpf, nunca coincidimos en el msn messenger,envianos un mail con las horas ke puedes los findes, que a las 6 am hora mexicana no puedo!!!! Di la de los findess!!!!! Muak, los amo a todos muxisimoooooo!!!!!!Ah!! Y muxas parejas despues de hacerlo se ponen la ropa interior!!! Jaja, pero no digo nadaaaaa.  
  
¿Cómo llegamos aquí? By Miyu WG Ronnie's Lover#2  
  
**************************************************************************** ******* Capítulo 2: ¡¡¿Qué haces en mi cama?!! **************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Ron escuchó una voz gritarle algo, no se había enterado exactamente el qué, pero había oído un grito, procedente de la mas melodiosa de las voces a su parecer. Esa voz con la que soñaba todas las noches, la que en sus sueños le susurraba cosas al oido y le decía que le amaba, esa voz que era lo primero que anhelaba escuchar cada mañana, esa voz que siempre deseo que lo despertara acorde con el sol. Y ahora la escuchaba... seguro que era producto de su imaginación, como pasaba siempre, pero el mero hecho de oirla hacía que su corazón diera un vuelco y se dibujara en sus labios una sonrisa. Empezó a abrir sus ojos, poco a poco, para adaptarse a la luz que ahora inundaba la habitación(n/a: sus hermosos y preciosos ojos a mi parecer ^^), esperando volver a encontrarse ante la imagen de la lampara de Gryffindor que se situaba sobre su mesilla de noche. Cuantas veces había deseado que lo primero que vieran sus ojos al despertarse no fuera esa fea lampara, sino el bello rostro de la dueña de su corazón, pero esta mañana iba a ser diferente a las demas... Aún con los ojos entrecerrados se reincorporó sobre la cama y... abrió sus ojos... pero no era su vieja lampara lo que estaba viendo...  
  
-Ah!!!!- gritó Ron, con los ojos de par en par, dando una voltereta hacia atrás, haciendo que sin pretenderlo se cayera de la cama.  
  
No podía creerse lo que estaba viendo. Ante sí tenía a la chica de sus sueños!!!  
  
"Dios mío es Hermione!! Entonces ese grito no había sido producto de mi imaginación!! Pero que hacía ella en mi dormitorio??... un momento... este no es mi dormitorio...(penso echando una mirada rápida a la habitación en la que se encontraba)...¡¡Es el dormitorio de ella!!... pero que demonios hago yo en su dormitorio DURMIENDO!!!??" pensaba Ron, sin dejar de mirar la cara de Hermione, notando como la sangre le subía a la cabeza y se concentraba en sus mejillas,"Ay dios mío esta en ropa interior!!!!" pensó Ron mirando su cuerpo con los ojos como platos, hasta ahora no se había percatado del pequeño detalle. En ese momento, si cualquiera le hubiera dicho que estaba como un tomate se hubiera quedado corto... porque Ronnie no solo estaba sonrojado, sino que su cara parecía ser de un rojo mas intenso que su pelo(a/n: y eso ya es mucho decir) y notaba como cierta COSITA se abultaba considerablemente en su entrepierna, mientras un fino hilillo de sangre salía de su nariz.  
  
Simultaneamente, Hermione seguía paralizada, contemplando ha Ron, el cual ahora se encontraba mirandola desde el duelo(a/n: se supone que del shock aún no se ha levantado). "Ay Dios Mío!!!!! Hace tan solo un momento estaba llorando porke no volveria a verlo y ahora está ante mí en ropa interior!!!!" entonces se percató de la pervertida mirada que Ron le estaba dirigiendo, mirando directamente a su cuerpo. Recordó que ella también estaba en ropa interior y rapidamente se lanzó a coger la colcha de su cama que se encontraba doblada sobre la sillita de al lado de la cama. Se la lió lo mas velozmente que pudo alrededor del cuerpo y se giró hacia el sitio donde se encontraba Ron. Sentia su cara arder.  
  
-¡¡¿¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACÍAS EN MI CAMA??!!- le gritó Hermione lo mas fuerte que pudo a Ron, sin saber ni siquiera como era capaz de articular palabra. Sentía como todo su cuerpo le temblaba debido al nerviosismo y sentía que su cara le explotaría de un momento a otro. No sabía realmente por qué le preguntaba qué hacía alli, miles de razones (ninguna muy pura que digamos) se paseaban libremente por su cabeza dandole posíbles razones por las cuales el pelirrojo se podría encontrar ahí, cada una mas pervertida que la anterior.  
  
-Y YO QUE SÉ!!!!! DIMELO TÚ!!!! YO NO ME ACUERDO DE NADA!!!!- gritó Ron, que había "vuelto en sí" después que Herm se pusiera la colcha. A su vez, por su cabeza paseaban otro monton de no muy decentes razones por las cuales había amanecido en la cama de Hermione.  
  
-OH DIOS MIO!!! NO DEBIMOS DE HABER BEBIDO TANTO EN LA FIESTA!!! YO TAMPOCO ME ACUERDO DE NADA!!!!- gritó Hermione, no sabia de donde sacaba fuerzas para gritar, si solo tenía ganas de morirse de la vergüenza.  
  
-ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE TU Y YO....-empezó a decir Ron, pero no pudo terminar la frase, sentía que se iba a morir en el sitio debido a la vergüenza.  
  
-ESO NO QUIERE DECIR NADA!!!!!-gritó excesivamente alterada Hermione- ESTABAMOS BORRACHOS, HAY MILES DE RAZONES POR LAS QUE PUDIMOS ACABAR AQUÍ Y ASÍ!!!!  
  
-SÍ, PERO NINGUNA TAN EVIDENTE COMO QUE HEMOS HECHO EL AMOR!!!- Ron se quedó blanco tan solo al terminar la frase, eso era lo que pensaba pero no pensaba decirlo, lo que pasaba es que debido al histerismo se le había escapado.  
  
Hermione también se había vuelto a petrificar, Ron acababa de gritar lo que en ese momento pasaba por la mente de ella. No quería admitirlo pero eso también era lo que en su mente se estaba repitiendo una y otra vez desde el momento en el que vió a Ron en su cama. Pero no se esperaba que Ron también lo pensara y mucho menos que fuera a gritarlo. Si antes estaba su cara a punto de explotar, ahora solo quería meter la cabeza en algún sitio donde nadie la viera, quería morirse de la vergüenza... no sabía como mirar a Ron, así que volteó la mirada y se puso fijamente a mirar el suelo.  
  
Ron, al darse cuenta de la magnitud de lo que acababa de soltar, recorrió en una fracción de segundo la habitación en busca de su ropa, la cual suponía que estaría por allí revoleada, y no se equivocaba, estaba tirada al lado de la cama, en el suelo, con marcas de que había sido quitada con excesiva rapidez he ímpetu. La recogió lo mas rápidamente que pudo y salió disparado de la habitación, sin ni siquiera vestirse ni mirar a la cara a Herm, y mucho menos de despedirse de ella.  
  
****************************************************************** Ron cerró la puerta del dormitorio de Hermione tras de sí y tiró su ropa al suelo, dejándose caer encima (n/A: quien pudiera verlo en ese momento ahí, en medio del pasillo en ropa interior!!!! Arggg!!! ^o^) Aún no se creía lo que acababa de pasar, esa misma mañana había estado pensando que era muy desgraciado porque en breve dejaría de ver a Herm y en solo unos minutos resultaba que aún sin ni siquiera haberle confesado que la quería (al menos eso recordaba el) había dormido con ella y tenía pruebas de que lo mas seguro es que se hubieran acostado juntos. Pero eso no podía ser, no tenía ni pies ni cabeza,¿Cómo habrían llegado a esa situación? O lo que es lo mismo ¿Qué había pasado en la fiesta para que los dos acabaran en el dormitorio de Herm? Y lo que era mas importante ¿Lo habían hecho realmente? Tenía que averiguarlo, no podía quedarse con esa duda. Siempre había soñado que su primera vez fuera con ella, con su ángel, su diosa, pero en esa situación... pues sinceramente jamás había pensado que amanecería en la cama con Hermione sin acordarse absolutamente de nada de lo que habia ocurrido la noche interior. Ademas, si ella había terminado con él eso significaba que... le quería. No, eso no podía ser (pensaba para si Ron), la pobre chica estaba borracha y seguramente él se había aprovechado de la situación, pero tenía que averiguar la verdad!!!! Tenía que enterarse de qué pasó la noche pasada!! Pero bueno, el mero hecho de haber visto a Herm en ropa interior ya había provocado que se alegrara por el resto de su vida. Lo malo era que... no podría mirarla de nuevo a la cara, se moriria de la vergüenza, primero tenía que averiguar si lo hicieron o no.  
  
-Bueno... ya es hora de que me vista.- Se dijo a si mismo con un hilo de voz. Se levantó, cogió su ropa y se vistió.  
  
Tras terminar de vestirse notó como algo salía aún de su nariz. Se limpió con la manga de la túnica de gala que llevaba (de la noche anterior) y se dio cuenta de que era sangre .  
  
-Vaya... si que me he puesto mal.- dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. No sabía como había logrado calmarse en la habitación, por un momento estuvo a punto de hacer una barbaridad con respecto a Herm...  
  
Se dispuso a bajar las escaleras de la torre de las chicas de Gryffindor con cautela, no quería que nadie le descubriese bajando las escaleras del torreón de las chicas por la mañana con la ropa del dia anterior. Estaba llegando a la sala común cuando escuchó una voz que le hablaba a su espalda:  
  
-Vaya, vaya hermanito, así que al final ayer lo conseguiste!!jajajaja- le dijo una voz extremadamente familiar a su espalda entre risas. -Sí! Lo conseguiste!jajaja.-le dijo una segunda voz tambien muy familiar  
  
Se giró rojo de la vergüenza, le habían pillado bajando de la torre femenina.  
  
-Fred!George!.- dijo asombrado y aún mas avergonzado al ver que quienes le hablaban eran sus hermanos, que casualmente también descendian de la torre femenina con túnicas de gala.-pero qué haceis aquí?-preguntó Ron. Le llamó la atención que sus hermanos estuvieran en el colegio, hacían ya 2 años que habían terminado el 7º curso. Ahora tenian una tienda de bromas en Hogsmaide.  
  
-Cómo que qué hacemos aquí?- dijo Fred- ya te explicamos anocg¡he que había mos venido con Angie y Alicia a la fiesta de Gryffindor, nunca nos perdemos una buena fiesta!!!Verdad George!!??  
  
-Claro hermano!!!  
  
Entonces bajais del dormitorio de invitados de la torre de las chicas, no??.- dijo Ron con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.  
  
Bueno si, pero... y a ti que te importa enano??.- le dijo en tono de burla Fred,  
  
Eso, acaso nosotros te preguntamos que tal te fue anoche con Hermione?? Porque tu también descendias de su cuarto.- dijo George maliciosamente.  
  
Sí, hermanito, porque menuda la que formasteis los dos anoche...  
  
Los gemelos empezaron a reirse de forma escandalosa, pero su risa fue interrumpida por la voz de Ron.  
  
-A..anoche!!!!!- dijo Ron completamente avergonzado ante el comentario que acababa de hacer su hermano.- Contadme ahora mismo todo lo que sabeis sobre lo que pasó anoche!!!!!  
  
****************************************************************** Final del capitulo 2 ****************************************************************** ¿Qué paso durante la dichosa noche para que Herm y Ron trminaran asi? ¿Qué espectaculo darían?¿Qué saben los gemelos? ¿Lo hicieron? ¿Volveran Ron y Hermione a mirarse a la cara? ¿Se declararán? Todo esto y mucho mas en próximos capitulos de "¿Cómo llegamos aquí?".  
  
A/N: Weno, weno, lo termine en una noche!!!!! Es que estos capítulos no van a ser tan largos como los de Harry Potter y El Elegido. ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que si.A partir de ahora cada cacpitulo sera una versión de los hechos, a ver si acoplando versiones descubren la verdad!!!Ahora serán mas divertidos (imaginaros la version de los gemelos, jajaja)Dejad review, que no cuesta nada y a mi me suben el animo para escribir. Ademas, dejadme reviews y muy posiblemente os lleveis una sorpresa mañana. Son cortos, puedo escribir mas pronto. Ademas, de todas formas mañana actualizo el de Harry Potter y El Elegido. Bueno, Muak os kiero muxisimo.  
  
Hasta el proximo capítulo, que sera: La versión de Fred y George.  
  
Os amo  
  
By Miyu WG Ronnie's Lover 2  
  
Por cierto mis niñas kien-vosotras-sabeis se conecto durante una milesima de segundo!!!!!!! Pero no pude hablar con él :'(. Bueno es suficiente ver su nick!!!!! 


	3. La versión de Fred y George 1ª parte

N/A: Wolaaaaaa!!!!!! Se que prometi subirlo en breve, pero es que un golpe del destino fuera de mi alcance me impidió acerlo. Espero que podais perdonar esta graaaan demora. Por mi parte pondré todo lo que pueda para que no se repita este retraso. Pero no dejeis de leerme por favor!!! Prometo actualizar mas rapidamente el fic!!!Por cierto, decidme si aún seguiriais leyendo mi otro fic, **_"Harry Potter y el Elegido"._** Es para actualizarlo o no!!! Ademas estuve un poco, mas bien muy depre, no tenía animos ni para escribir, pero ya estoy mejor, así que a lo mío que es escribir!!!!.Un beso a todossss, os kierooooo.

Dedico este capi, como todos, a mi mejor amiga on-line: Rupert Fan (Ronnie's Lover); la cual me soporta todas mis tonterias y me ayuda cuando la necesito. Te kiero muxoooo amigaaaa!!!!! También a Ginger Weasley, la cual por razones personales dejó de ser una Ronnie's Lover; y a Magica-chan, que está perdíaaaa!!!!!! Ah! Casi se me olvida! También a mi prima Cio, a ti tb t kiero muxo primiii!!!!y por último pero no por ello menos importante, a todos vosotros que a pesar de esta graaaan demora seguís leyendome. Gracias por leer mis historias y soportar todas mis tonterías y paranoias, no sabeis lo muxo que significais a este insignificante proyecto de escritora. Os kiero. 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter & cia son todos propiedad de JK Rowling y de la WB, excepto los Kath Adams y John Watson, que son míos!!!!

Espero ke os guste el capi!!!!!

****

¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

By Miyu WG

^^Ronnie's Lover 2^^

*~*~*Marauder#4-Lily Evans*~*~*

*************************************************************************Capitulo 3:La versión de Fred y George.

1ª Parte

*************************************************************************

-¿Cómo que te contemos todo lo que sabemos sobre lo que paso anoche? ¿es qué acaso no te acuerdas?- preguntó George sorprendido ante la extraña pregunta de su hermano menor.

Ron quedó callado y completamente avergonzado movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como signo de que no recordaba nada.

Fred y George intercambiaron miradas y acto seguido estallaron en carcajadas, tan sonoras que retumbaban por toda la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Parecía como si Ron hubiera dicho o dado a entender lo mas gracioso del mundo, realmente estaban "partiendose" de risa. Fred incluso se cayó al suelo, debido a la risa y golpeaba el suelo con el puño mientras no paraba de reir.

-Pero...-dijo Fred reincorporandose, entre risas, intentando en balde calmarse...- de algo tendrás que acordarte, no?

- No... la verdad es que no recuerdo absolutamente nada- respondió acongojado Ron.

Fred y George se volvieron a mirar y tras esto volvieron a estallar en carcajadas. Ron estaba completamente confundido. ¿Qué demonios habría hecho la noche anterior en la fiesta para que sus hermanos armaran semejante revuelo?.

-¿Pero que pasa? ¿Qué os hace tanta gracia? - dijo Ron entrecortadamente.

-Que después de la que formaste no te acuerdes de nada!!!.- dijo George entre risas.

-Sí!! Aunque es normal que no te acuerdes!!! Despues de lo que bebiste!!!-dijo a su vez Fred.-Ademas, era lógico que estabas como una cuba, sino seguro que jamás te hubieras atrevido a hacer lo que hiciste!!!!

-Así es!!! No parecias tu!!!Pero es una pena que no te acuerdes de nada, despues de que te atreviste, vas y no te acuerdas!!!-dijo George, ya algo mas calmado.

-Era para que lo hubieramos grabado y se lo habríamos enseñado a papa y a mama!!! Al menos lo que paso al final, eso si que fue una sorpresa!!! La formaste buena hermanito!!- añadió Fred

-Sí... deberiamos haberlo grabado!!! Lastima que no tuviéramos mi camara magica a mano!!! Nos habríamos pasado el resto de nuestra vida chantajeandote con enseñarsela a tus hijos!!!

Ron sentía como su cara enrojecia mas y mas a medida que sus hermanos decían cosas,¿tan gracioso y asombroso fue lo que pasó anoche? Tenía que enterarse de lo que pasó, no podía quedarse con la duda de si lo habría hecho o no con Herm. Tal vez preguntando a los que estuvieron en la fiesta podría llegar a reconstruir lo que pasó.

-Bueno ya, dejad, de reiros!!!.- atinó a decir Ron- ¿Podriais contadme de una vez que es lo que paso?

-Bueno hermanito... no se si somos los mas adecuados para contartelo...- dijo George.

-Sí... ademas, no lo vimos todo, tan solo lo que pasó durante el ratito que estuvimos aquí...-añadió Fred.

-Me da igual!!! Contadme lo que sabeis!!! Tengo que averiguar lo que pasó! Contadme todo lo que sepais!! -dijo un nerviosísimo y sonrojado Ron.

-Seguro?.- preguntaron los gemelos al unísono.

-Aha- afirmó Ron, temiéndose lo peor. Que clase de pervertido habría sido? Que habría hecho que hacía tanta gracia? 

-Está bien... -dijeron lo gemelos mirandose entre si. Ron pudo ver como una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en el rostro de sus hermanos.

-Todo comenzó cuando llegamos a la fiesta, a eso de las 10pm...-comenzó Fred.-George y yo nos aproximábamos al cuadro de la Señora Gorda, George iba con Alicia, y yo con mi Angie. Dios que guapa estaba, nunca he entendido como una chica tan linda, lista, maravillosa y buena como ella me aguanta...

-Perdona pero mi Alicia es mejor, ella es...

-¡¡¡¡Perdonad, pero podeis seguir de una maldita vez con la historia??!!!!!-grito Ron, algo irritado ante la estúpida discusión de sus hermanos(n/a: miralo a él, el que nunca a tenido estúpidas discusiones,jajjaja).

-Ok, ok Ronnie, no te sofoques!!.- dijo Fred.- A lo que iba...

" George y yo nos aproximábamos al cuadro de la Señora Gorda, George iba con Alicia, y yo con mi Angie. Nos habíamos enterado de que se iba a celebrar una fiesta porque no había suspendido nadie en los primero examenes del EXTASIS y no podíamos faltar. Vamos, que seria de una fiesta sin nosotros!!

-Slytherin apesta-dijo George al situarse ante la puerta.(n/a: se ve que es la contraseña, ¿no?)

-Bueno chicos, vamos a divertir...nos...- dije yo, pero no pude acabar la frase. Pensabamos que nos encontrariamos con un fiestorro, y en lugar de eso nos encontramos una "fiesta" mas aburrida que una reunión del grupo de lectura de Percy.La música era una autentica mierda, y los gryffindors estabais cada uno en una esquina de la Sala Común. Había hasta gente dormida en los sillones. Como se notaba la ausencia de nuestra presencia.Harry, Herm, Gin y tú os encontrabais al lado de una mesita llena de refrescos, Gin y Harry "hablaban" animadamente, mientras que tu y Herm teníais pinta de estar mas amargados que después de una clase de pociones. 

-¡¡Pero que mierda de fiesta!!-exclamó George al ver el panorama. Todos se giraron a mirarnos.- Ops, creo que lo dije demasiado fuerte.

-Hermanito, parece que Gryffindor nos necesita con urgencia!!-le dije a George- Al Weasley movil!!!(n/a: juajuajua! Es una frase hecha, imitando a la de el Batman Movil!!)(suena una musiquita y se ve una W gigante que parpadea, piriiriririripipi!!!).

George y yo dejamos alli a las chicas, y salimos corriendo a las cocinas de Hogwarts, con la "importante misión" de obtener cosas para animar ese muermo de fiesta.

Al cavo de unos 10 minutos volvimos a la sala común repletos de cervezas de hidromiel, bebidas muggles (n/a: alcoholicas por supuesto), y "ponche Weasley", esa bebida "especial" que creamos para la boda de Percy..."

-Si hermano, nunca olvidare esa boda...- interrumpió George- en mi vida he visto a Percy mas borracho,¡el tonto se creyó que solo tenía 3º de alcohol el ponche!

-Jajaja, si!!!!-dijo Fred, comenzando de nuevo a reirse.-Nos lucimos hermanito!!

-Si,si,si, fue muy gracioso.-dijo Ron con impaciencia.-¡Pero podeis contarme de una puta vez que pasó!(n/a: perdonen la boquita de Ronnie, pero es que está impaciente y muy alterado ^^U)

-Mira el niño!! Metiendo prisa y todo!!-dijo George al ver la cara de irritación de Ron.

-Como sigas así no te contamos nada...-dijo Fred, en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa.-Pide perdón o no saldrá ni una palabra mas de nuestras bocas!!!

-Y una mierda! Yo no me no me pienso humillar ante vosotros pidiendo perdón!.-dijo ron indignado ante el chantaje de George.

-No?! Pues entonces te quedaras sin saber el resto de la historia! Pide perdón como un niño bueno y obediente! Si no, nos vamos!.- dijo George sonriendo malévolamente también (n/a: que malos, queriendo ridiculizar a Ronnie!!!).

-Pe...pe...pero...-intentó articular Ron

-Nada de peros, o pides perdón o adios!!.- dijeron los gemelos al unísono,la maldad se distinguía en sus palabras. Sabían lo orgulloso que era Ron, tanto o mas que ellos mismos (n/a: orgullo Weasley ^^); y que si pedía perdón sería porque realmente estaba muy interesado en saber lo que pasó.

-Está bien...-dijo Ron, tragandose su orgullo, por mas que le costase tenía que averiguar que demonios pasó en esa fiesta. Tragó aire y rapidamente dijo un casi imperceptible- ....perdón...

-¿Qué has dicho?Perdona pero es que no nos hemos enterado, repítelo mas fuerte.-dijeron los gemelos, se habían enterado pero querian ver sufrir a su hermanito.(n/a: malos!!¬¬)

-PERDÓN.-repitió Ron con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Qué?-volvieron a preguntar los gemelos haciéndose los sordos.

-¡¡¡PERDÓN!!!-gritó Ron, bastante irritado de nuevo por la insistencia de sus hermanos.

-Está bien...-dijo Fred

-Aceptamos tus disculpas, pero que no se vuelva a repetir enano.-repuso George

-Continuemos con la historia...

"Al regreso de nuestra pequeña visita a las cocinas, el ambiente seguía tal y como lo dejamos al marcharnos, con diferencia de que ahora hasta el Dj mágico había echado un conjuro a los discos para que sonasen solos y estaba dormido en un sofá próximo... 

Harry y Gin habían aproximado considerablemente sus posiciones, estaban los dos muy acarameladitos bailando en la pista de baile. Eran los únicos que bailaban... "

-Para mi que eran los únicos que se divertían, pero no precisamente por bailar- interrumpio George - bueno déjame continuar a mi! 

-Ok, ok brother! - accedió Fred

- Cómo te contábamos...

" Mientras que nuestra hermanita y el niño de la raja se divertían de lo lindo, tu y Herm continuabais en vuestros respectivos lugares, no os habíais movido un palmo. La única diferencia ahora es que tanto Herm como tú de vez en cuando dirigiais miradas de envidia sana a la feliz parejita danzante. En la otra esquina de la sala se encontraban un grupo de chicos que no paraban de mirar a Hermi. Que por cierto, también estaba espectacular anoche..."

-Si hermano, con ese traje, grrrrr!!! - exclamó Fred, interrumpiendo de nuevo a su hermano. 

-Si no fuera por ti y por nuestras "queridas" habríamos intentado hacerle algún que otro favorcito.

Ron, dirigiendo una mirada intensa de odio a sus hermanos, les volvió a pedir rechinando los dientes que continuaran con la historia. A lo que estos accedieron extrañamente, sin poner ninguna pega...

" Al lado del club de admiradores de Herm - continuó Fred_ - se encontraba tu Club de fans, las Ronnie's Lovers, esas chicas de 6º. No paraban de haceros fotos y fotos. Y despues se volvian, miraban algo que llevaban oculto y se ponían a hablar entre ellas en voz baja quién sabe sobre qué. Por cierto decirte, que solo iban dos, que raro. La pelirroja había desaparecido (a/ n: Ginger!! :'((( ) Y así el resto de los gryffindors, que estaban todos durmiendo como marmotas en los sillones de la Sala Común._

-Ejem, ejem!- George se aclaró la voz exageradamente para aclamar la atención de los presentes.- Bueno señores, qué pasa aquí? Es que no sabéis celebrar una fiesta sin nosotros?.

-Fred! George! Habeis venido?- exclamaron casi la totalidad del gentío, parece ser que con el amargamiento de antes ni se hubieron percatado de que llegaron con anterioridad.

-Pero qué traeis ahí?- preguntó Colin Creevey al ver las bolsas que los Weasleys traían consigo.

-Esto es para que os animeis un poco! No es necesario tener esto para divertirse pero si os animará notablemente! Cortesía de los inigualables gemelos Weasley!.- respondió Fred, colocando las botellas unas junto a otras en una mesa grande de un rincón de la Sala Común.

Herm ( que había estado muy atenta a la entrada de los gemelos ) al reconocer algunas de las botellas que desembolsaban los gemelos se aproximó con paso amenazador hasta la mesa en que todos los Gryffindors se amontonaban. Y quién sabe de donde acababa de sacar su insignia de prefecta, que ahora brillaba sobre su elegante túnica japonesa (a/n: Herm llevaba una túnica de licra aterciopelada negra, que en realidad en la parte superior era un kimono de manga corta, con los bordes plateados y un gigantesco dragón plateado y rojo fuego en la espalda. La túnica se abría en dos considerables aberturas hasta casi la cadera en los laterales de ambas piernas. Llevaba un tocado precioso, recogido con unos palillos japoneses). A medida que se aproximaba, todos los chicos fueron posando su mirada en ella. En especial tú hermanito, que se te salían los ojos de las orbitas con solo contemplar un ligero contoneo de sus caderas. Creo que lo que había pasado es que habías intentado mirarla en toda la noche pues intentabas evitar un ataque de locura al verla... "

- Hey! Eso... - repuso enrojecido Ron, recordaba que se propuso la tarde anterior no mirarla en toda la noche por miedo a no poder controlar sus instintos.

-Eso qué hermanito?- preguntaron sonriendo maliciosamente los gemelos. 

- Es que acaso te atreves a negar que la mirabas como un pervertido? - siguió George.- Que se te caía la baba de una manera descomunal? La próxima vez por Navidad te regalaremos una palangana tamaño elefante!! 

-Sí! Y de camino nos hacemos una piscina!!- continuó burlandose Fred. 

-Ya basta de reiros de mí!- grito alterado Ron. No le gustaba ser el objeto de burla de sus hermanos.- No exagereis! La miraba como cualquier ser humano! Iba guapa pero tampoco tanto!.-"como que no era tanto. Si quitaba el hipo" penso ron. 

-Ok, ok lo que tu digas. Eres un caso perdido, nunca afrontaras la verdad. Mejor continuamos con la historia.- dijo George.

"Como decía, Herm se aproximo a nosotros con paso amenazador, y una cara de inmensa furia. Parecía que fuera a comernos.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- Herm cogió la botella de Malibu entre sus manos y tras mirarla la volvió a dejar sobre la mesa.- Lo que me suponía: Alcohol!! Pero como se les ocurre!! Está prohibido introducir cualquier tipo de bebida alcoholica u drogas muggle en Hogwarts!!

-A sí? Pues entonces como las hemos podido sacar de las COCINAS de Hogwarts, eh?.- contesté yo.- Si no se permiten las bebidas Muggles en Hogwarts como es que estaba todo esto y más en las cocinas? Es que acaso es de los profesores?.

-Sí! Nunca lo habíamos pensado pero Snape si que tiene pinta de darle a la botella!!- dijo entre risas Fred.

-No me importa el por qué había alcohol en las cocinas! Los profesores han de tener una razón lógica para ello! Pero no les consentiré ni que los insulten ni que se consuma alcohol en esta Sala. Como prefecta de Gryffindor voy a tener que confiscarlo! Y veremos a ver si no informo de ello a los profesores!.

-No Herm! Anda no seas así. Hemos traído alcohol solo para aquellos de 7º que hayan cumplido los 18. Para los demás hay ponche Weasley. No tiene alcohol!- repuse rapidamente yo. Tú te dispusiste decir algo con respecto el ponche, pero Harry te tapo tu bocota que estuvo a punto de chafarnos la fiesta.

-Si venga Herm, no seas estirada!- le dijo Fred con cara de niño bueno a Herm.

-No se...-dijo Herm intentando evitar nuestras miradas de súplica.

-Por fi!!.- pidimos con cara de estar a punto de llorar.

-Bueno, está bien. Pero espero no ver a ningún niño de cursos inferiores bebiendo.- cedió resignada Herm.

-Sí!.- gritamos a coro fred y yo.- Eres genial!.- le dijimos, y acto seguido le besamos cada uno en las mejillas. Herm se sonrojó ante nuestra reacción, y, ciertamente, la mirada que nos dirigiste tú no fue muy "cariñosa".

Ante el consentimiento de Herm, Fred y yo nos dispusimos a terminar de desembolsar las botellas, los vasos, el hielo y demás ante la atenta mirada de todos los alumnos de familias no-muggles, que parecían no haber visto esas botellas en su vida. Una vez terminamos, con un ligero movimiento de varita transformamos 2 sillas de la sala común en dos estupendos bar-man. No veas como mezclaban, de lujo. En menos de 2 minutos casi la totalidad de la sala común ya tenía su copa y estaba bailando alegremente (el dj por fin estaba pinchando discos). Tú entre ellos hermanito, parecía que te divertías bailando junto con Neville y Sean pero cuando estos se volteaban a hablar con Parvati y Lav se te notaba afligido. Como triste. Herm por su parte..."

-Espera George! Estás seguro de contar eso?- interrumpió Fred.

-No sé, tal vez no debamos...-repuso George.

-No! Me lo contais ahora mismo! No me oculteis nada! Qué hacía Herm? Contestad!- dijo nervioso Ron.

-Bueno pues ella...

-Ella...

-Ella qué?!!.- volvió a preguntar Ron impaciente.

-Ella... estaba en un rincón... llorando.- terminó confesando Fred.

-Cómo? Por qué?- preguntó extrañado y perocupado Ron.

-No sabemos exactamente por qué, solo que estaba en un rincón apartado llorando para que nadie la viera. Gin (Ginny) se aproximó, le dijo quién sabe qué y acto seguido, ella se secó como pudo las lágrimas y se acercó a pedir un poco de ponche.- dijo George.

-¿Pero por qué lloraría?.-se preguntó en voz alta Ron.

-No sé, TU sabrás.- dijo Fred.

-Cómo que... -se dispuso a preguntar Ron ante la respuesta de Fred pero sus hermanos le volvieron a interrumpir.

-Bueno, ahora me toca a mí continuar con la historia.- interrumpió Fred.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, déjanos terminar,...

"Junto antes de ir a por el vaso de ponche, Hermione se aproximó a George y a mí y nos preguntó:

-Seguro que el ponche lleva poco alcohol? Es que no me sienta muy bien.

George y yo nos miramos, a ella no le sentaba bien el alcohol. Jeje, perfecta ocasión para vengarnos de las múltiples ocasiones que nos había castigado. Y de camino a ver si se alegraba. 

-Claro Herm. No te preocupes, bebe cuanto quieras que lleva poquísimo alcohol.- respondí con una sonrisa malevola que no fue percibida por ella.

Vale, gracias chicos!.- dijo ella, e intentó simular una sonrisa, pero le salió bastante falsa, y además aún brillaban en sus mejillas restos de las lágrimas que minutos antes las recorrian 

Herm se alejó de nosotros y conjuntamente con Gin ( que estaba junto a la mesa de las bebidas) se pidieron ella un ponche y Gin un JB twist. Tras esto Gin se aproximó a su noviete para seguir bailando con él y Herm se puso a bailar con algunas chicas de Hufflepuff invitadas a la fiesta.

-Bueno chicos lo habeis hecho muy bien.- dijo una dulce voz a nuestras espaldas, sacándome a mi por lo menos de mis pensamientos, y abrazandome por la espalda.

-Sí, habeis salvado a Gryffindor una vez mas del aburrimiento.- dijo la voz de Alicia a su vez mientras se aproximaba a George.

-Ahora os toca salvarnos a nosotras y "cumplir" con vuestras novias.- dijo mi Angie en tono gracioso.

-Pues haremos lo que se pueda para salvarlas señoritas. ¿Verdad George?.- dije sonriendo mientras cogía a Angie por la cintura y nos aproximábamos hacia el cuadro de la Señora Gorda.

-Claro hermano. El deber es lo primero. ^^

-Y a mi por lo menos no hay nada que me guste mas que cumplir esta serie de deberes ^o^. 

Y así salimos George, las chicas y yo rumbo a pasar un buen rato en los jardines.( juntos pero no todos revueltos entre sí, que conste ^^U).

Volvimos al cabo de unas 2 horas. Mientras caminábamos por los pasillos de Hogwarts rumbo a la entrada de nuestra Sala Común nos encontramos a un grupo de alumnos de otras casas que cuchicheaban sobre algo.

-Te has enterado de lo que ha pasado en la fiesta de Gryffindor?.- dijo una chica de Hufflepuff aproximandose a otra. Al escuchar estas palabras nos paramos de golpe los cuatro a escuchar nada discretamente.

-No, qué a pasado?.- contestó intrigada la otra chica.

-Pues al parecer, dos de Gryffindor se han puesto como cubas y han formado una buena.

-¿Pero qué?- volvió a preguntar la segunda chica.

-No se exactamente que paso, pero al parecer parecían estar muy bien hasta que algo ha pasado con un chico de Ravenclaw y se ha armado la gorda. Ahora mismo se están peleando en la Sala Común. Te vienes a ver?.- dijo la chica de Hufflepuff ante la atónita mirada de las chicas George y yo. Parecía que no se había percatado de nuestra presencia.

-Claro! Vamos rápido o nos perderemos lo mejor!.- contestó la otra chica (A7N: menuda maruja!!! XDDDD). Yo las paré con mi brazo justo antes de que se marcharan y le pregunté:

-Perdona, no hemos podido evitar oír la conversación, y nos preguntabamos si por casualidad no sabriais los nombres de esos dos de Gryffindor.

-Amm, dejame que piense...- dijo la chica de Hufflepuff.- A sí! Uno se parecía mucho a ti! Creo que se llaman Ron y Hermione!.

-QUÉ?!!.- exclamamos los 4 a coro.

************************************************************************

Fin del capítulo 3

*************************************************************************

¿Qué habrá pasado durante la ausencia de los gemelos? ¿Por qué se andan peleando Ron & Mione? ¿Qué andarán haciendo Harry & Gin? ¿Conseguirán Ron & Mione saber lo que ocurrió? ¿Cuántas versiones mas tendrán que escuchar? ¿Lo habrán hecho?

Todas las respuestas y mucho más en el próximo capítulo: La versión de Fred y George 2ª parte.

A/N: Waaaa!!!! Por fin lo terminé!!! Pensaba poner toda la versión de los gemelos junta pero resultó muy larga. Por eso la otra mitad (que ya está escrita) la publicaré en el proximo episodio. Espero que me digais que os parece. Y no os preocupeis si resulto algo aburrido, es que lo mejor está por llegar!! Yo me harte de reir leyendome la 2ª parte. Decidme si os gusta. Si es asi, de aquí a 3 días subo la 2ª parte, pero para ello pido al menos 10 reviews!!! y a ver si os unis al grupo, que si no lo actualizo alli!!. Pido los reviews porke me ayudan muxo, si no los recibo creo ke no seguire con el fic, ya ke lo tomare como ke nadie lo lee por el tiempo. Bueno, os dejo.

Un besazo de:

Miyu WG

^^Ronnie's Lover 2^^

http//groups.msn.com/RonniesLoversUnited

****

"Que Ronnie os acompañe"


End file.
